


and i held eden in my hand

by governessattending (syballineInferno)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everybody Lives, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Trans!Newt, absolutely self indulgent smd, but not who you think it is, celebration, flirting like teenagers, ocassionally it gets proseish, political turmoil, proposal fic, raleigh becket is an atheist you will pry this hc from my cold dead hands, the Wei Tang Clan's attempt at getting laid, trans!chuck, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/governessattending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako grins.</p><p>Chuck does not. </p><p>"You're frowning," Raleigh says deflatedly, having already slid Mako's ring box at her.</p><p>Chuck fishes inside his pockets, pulling out two ring boxes of his own and practically throwing them at both of them. "Did ya really have ta' beat me to this, old man?"</p><p>Mako laughs.</p><p> </p><p>/Or, the Fix It Fic you never knew you needed. Probably going to be ridiculously long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i held eden in my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written PR before, but I watched the movie five times this week alone and have read over 100k of fanfiction. Critique would be nice. This'll be updated whenever I'm not working on NaNoWriMo. I also substitute Gipsy for Lady Danger? Due to Gipsy being a slur.

_day one ; the breach has been closed for seven hours_

It had started to rain only an hour after the Breach had been sealed. Duly, Raleigh wondered if this was heaven trying to cleanse the Earth of the poison the kaijus had left behind. If they were, they likely weren't doing very good; radiation is probably pretty hard to cleanse out.

Not to say that Raleigh believes in heaven or higher powers; he'd stopped believing in heaven when the second voice in his head had gone silent, leaving him a jaeger to pilot and a resounding emptiness.  _Either way_ , he'd thought,  _we're alone in this world._  He thinks maybe that's not true, maybe. 

Hong Kong is lit with celebration, and has been for seven hours. Food and drink are passed around at every corner, and the music is so loud that he can hear it from where he sat on the edge of a building, legs swinging, the lights glittering like ghosts coming home and the people the size of ants beneath him. He just saved the world; there are continents of people he can talk to later. There are few people he wants to talk to right now. 

"Hey," a voice rouses him from his musings, and he gestures to the space next to him, pulling his legs up from the edge.

Mako sits down as the fireworks start to go up. "Chuck just got out," she says, and smiles as his eyes light up ever so slightly. "I think he might be hobbling away from Herc on his crutches right now." Raleigh laughs, and the sound almost sounds foreign because it's a pure laugh, a happy laugh, and when he thought of ghosts coming home he didn't think of his own. 

"Is he? What's his diagnosis?" He knows he should've stayed behind to listen to everyone else's diagnosis [diagnosi?], but the hospital air was going to suffocate him. Wouldn't that be ironic - survive saving the world and be killed by the sterile air and strangling atmosphere of a hospital waiting room.

"Right leg is broken, dislocated shoulder, they were worried about radiation poisoning but Striker's Mark 5, those are built to survive heavy radiation, he needs glasses now - they just got him a pair. He looks amusing," Mako grins at him, rolling the problems off with ease and leaning against his shoulder. He throws an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him and his lumpy sweater. 

The sound of crutches thumping against the floor drags them out of their silence. 

"Uh," Chuck sounds unsure. Raleigh does a double take, but yeah, that's Chuck, unsure, on crutches, and wearing what is plausibly the thickest, nerdiest glasses Raleigh ever saw. They're adorable. "Can I come out here? M' old man's probably huntin' m' down right now.." 

"Sure," he says, removing his arm from Mako to shut the door behind Chuck - who can't because off his crutches, he reasons to himself - and moves to help Chuck down on his other side, enveloping Mako once again. Chuck leans against him, and thoughtlessly, Raleigh throws his other arm around him.

They're quiet for maybe seconds, maybe eternities, and suddenly Raleigh is rambling about constellations and the poetry behind them and Chuck is asking questions and Mako is laughing at their expressions and they are soaking wet [that's probably not good for Chuck's broken leg, he thinks], and suddenly they are kissing, although he isn't sure if he was kissing someone or feeling Mako kiss Chuck via Ghost Drift or what, because he is dazed and tired and almost sure he is kissing someone. It stops all of a sudden, and they lean back, and with fireworks starting once again and the ghosts having come home, laying on the top of a building with kiss bruised lips and not saying a word.

_day seven ; the breach has been closed for seven days_

They fall into a certain pattern. 

They're all restricted to the Shatterdome, Raleigh's arm having sustained quite a few injuries, and Mako's slight limp and Chuck's array of problems. So they stay in Mako or Raleigh's rooms, watching old movies [Mako and Chuck's reactions to Godzilla are fucking golden, Raleigh swears, and wishes he videotaped them] and old anime [mostly Shingeki no Kyojin. Despite what he may say, Chuck probably has a crush on both Reiner and Mikasa. It might be because they're the ones who resemble the Lady Danger pilots the most, but he'll never tell].

Sometimes they kiss and don't talk about it, limbs tangled up and Max laying on the end of the bed. 

"Hey," says Mako as they watch some robot movie - Transformers? Chuck thinks - in between Chuck's near constant commentary and Raleigh's  _shut up, this is the best part_ s. "Is this a thing?"

"That's specific," Chuck drawls, as Raleigh says. "I think it is." and Chuck doesn't say anything different. 

Mako settles into Chuck's chest and retangles her legs with Raleigh's, and they go back to the nonstop commentary. 

 [and it's the first time that Chuck's been okay with someone laying on his chest and possibly feeling the binder beneath it]

_day twenty one ; the breach has been closed for twenty one days_

"I want this fuckin' cast off," Chuck announces, Max at his heel  as he drops his crutches and collapses onto Raleigh's bed. He reaches to scratch behind Max's ears. Max has gone to Mako.  _Traitor._

"Three weeks," Raleigh tells him.

"Like I didn't already know that, Rah-leigh," and Chuck does, down to the minute. He's on top of this shit. "Three weeks and I will be back to kicking your ancient ass in the Kwoon." Mako snorts and continues stroking Max's ears. 

"I'm five years older than you, Chuck. Five years."

"Old man."

"Child."

"Pedophile!"

"Jailbait!"

"You and I, Max," Mako whispers conspiratorily. "We're the only sane ones left in this room."

Chuck throws a pillow at her, but she continues to grin anyway.

_day thirty two ; the breach has been closed for thirty two days_

They're in a corner of the Mess, Chuck and Raleigh and Mako and Max, when Tendo throws something at them, bagel hanging out from the corner of his mouth.

 _"Look!"_ Tendo insists, so they do.

"I have no shitting idea what this is," Chuck says, and Tendo rolls his eyes. He's pretty sure Mako and Raleigh do too.

"It is a baby. It is my baby," Tendo says, gesturing wildly. Chuck stares at his stomach. "It is Alison and my's baby."

"Uh," Chuck is not sure what to say. Mako and Raleigh rush to congratulate him. "Congrats, mate?"

Tendo snatches the ultrasound. "I must go tell more people. Goodbye!"

"Wait, Tendo- how far along is Alison?" and Chuck swears he smirks.

"Just under five weeks!"

"Wouldn't that have been just before we sealed the Breach?" Chuck asks lowly after Tendo leaves.

"To be fair," Mako reasons. "Who thinks of a condom when the world's about to end?"

That's fair, they all reason.

_day thirty eight ; the breach has been closed for thirty eight days_

They say that Marshal Pentecost has drawn up a charter for Shatterdomes worldwide, as to avoid the heroes being persuaded/forced into their own countries to be paraded around. 

Chuck finds himself thankful for the man, not for the first time, because he was raised in the Shatterdomes and so was Mako, and Raleigh'd never say it but it's his home too.

None of them know what it would be like without the Shatterdome; the constant bustle, K-Science bickering, Tendo being Tendo, the never quite silence. When Mako brings it up, Raleigh says that if it's the constant bustle they'll miss, they could move to New York.

_day forty two ; the breach has been closed for forty two days, and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been recovered for an hour_

"It's off!" Chuck hollers as he enters Mako's room, sans crutches but not sans dorky glasses.

Mako remembers a scene similar to this, when they were barely teenagers and Chuck had a huge crush on Raleigh Becket [some things never change, Mako muses] and she'd had one on Yancy and Max had leaped onto her lap as they argued over which of the brothers was better.

[she still stands by her point that 'also, his eyes are like 4000x bluer than yancy's' as an irrelevant argument. even if it was true.]

But there's no Lady Danger posters in her room anymore, and Chuck probably doesn't have his pictures of Raleigh and Lady Danger [with Yancy cut out] pinned up next to his bed because he's not an idol anymore, but a real life person who laughs during kisses and sneaks treats to Max, holds Mako's hand while he's sleeping and lets Chuck steal his clothes and is deliriously in love with them both.

It's on day forty two, while Chuck relishes having the full use of both his legs and playfully [maybe] wrestles with Raleigh on her bed, that Mako realizes she might be a little in love with them, too.

_day forty eight ; the breach has been closed for forty eight days, and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% recovered for six days_

They're on the roof again. 

The night is startlingly cloudless, the stars like fools gold in a murky river; too clearly seen to a trained eye.

Neither Mako or Chuck have this kind of trained eye. It's a good thing they learn fast, Mako supposes. 

Chuck looks confused. It's foreign, but it draws her back to a ten year old kid, looking nervous and unsure where to ask for help, so they asked Mako first.

"My body's changing into a girl body," Charlotte 'Chuck' Hansen, who had been known as a boy all through the Shatterdome; everyone knew them as that. But Chuck was born a girl, even if he was a boy, whispered to her late one night. There was nervousness edging in there, and there's a lost confusion on what to do in his eyes. They don't sleep that night, but instead spend the night discussing Jaeger pilots [but mostly the Beckets] and what to do about Chuck's body.

Even if hormones and war and workouts induced by insomnia had changed his features, the expression's the same.

So she lets Raleigh point out constellations and Chuck try to catch up, and she doesn't say a word but instead intertwines her fingers with both of them. 

_day sixty ; the breach has been closed for sixty days, and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% recovered for eighteen days_

They get completely fucking blitzed.

It's been two months since the Breach has been sealed. People have been taking every opportunity to celebrate, week celebrations, month celebrations.

Mako is pretty sure this is their first official date. Unless you counted eating pizza and watching old movies, or sparring in the Kwoon, or making out in their rooms, or countless bickering and flirting. If you counted those, then this is at least their thirtieth date, not including moments seperately together.

They're blurry when she finds them in the crowd, stumbling and bickering like an old married couple and Chuck is wearing a Lumpy Raleigh Sweater TM and Raleigh throws a package at her, shouting 'happy anniversary!', then snogs the shit out of Chuck, ignoring the forceful crowd around them. It's a sweater in emerald green to match their blue and red. It's adorable. Mako pulls it on and then drags them into the close enough Shatterdome, stumbling and laughing, pressing kisses to lips and necks and hearts. 

None of them are sober in the slightest right now.

_day eighty ; _the breach has been closed for eighty days, and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% recovered for thirty eight days__

 Mako is pretty sure there are at least seven places in Hong Kong they would've gotten thrown out of, had they not been the saviors of the whole world.

Honestly, they're all reluctant to go out, because there are so many people asking questions, so many going  _Mako Mako what is going on with you three is it a harem or a triangle or a three way what have you been doing since saving the world Mako look over here and smile for the camera, eh beautiful?_ and Mako's never been claustrophobic in her life but when that happens the world around her feels seven sizes too small until her boys grab her hands and maybe it grows a little bit.

_day one hundred twenty ; the breach has been closed for one hundred and twenty days, and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% for seventy eight days_

It's the fourth month since the Breach has been sealed, and Chuck gets drunk alone.

It's been four months since Chuck had almost died, thought he'd died, accepted that he was going to die in a jaeger at the bottom of an ocean. [If we're being honest, it's always been how he imagined his death would be; a hero's death, quick and to save mankind. He accepted this as soon as he stepped into Striker Eureka with the wrong person next to him.]

But Pentecost shoves him in an escape pod and then leaps in one himself and as the clock clicks down  _3...2....1...._ Chuck doesn't think he's going to make it.

It's been four months since Chuck almost died, and he drinks himself into an oblivion, in Striker's old bay.

[and he's alone as he does it, and he thinks it parallels it well enough, but that may be the booze.]

The next morning, Chuck finds himself in his own bed, one of Raleigh's sweaters laid over him and instructions on exactly what to do with the painkillers they left for him in Mako's handwriting.

_day one hundred eighty ; the breach has been closed for one hundred and eighty days and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% for one hundred and thirty eight days_

Turning the Shatterdomes into a country is difficult.

The HQ is moved to Sydney. Chuck is happiest about this, closely tied with his father and possibly Max.

There is paperwork to be done, and while Mako has faith in Stacker and Herc, they cannot hold the weight of the world on their shoulders and then add more, so she takes some of it hostage and forces them out for a weekend.

So Chuck and Raleigh bicker in the background, a pleasant, familiar white noise, and after hours of this Mako finds herself leaning forward, eyes drooping and the desk looks so  _tempting_...

"Mako," someone shakes her from her sleep, Raleigh's voice rouses her awake, and as she leans up someone else - Chuck, maybe - takes the papers out from under her. "Mako, go to  _sleep._ "

"I'm not done with it-"

"Because you were being so  _productive_ , sleeping on thi- ow, damn it gramps, don't elbow me!"

"Don't be an ass then!" 

Mako supresses a chuckle. Mostly because she yawns, and her eyes are drooping again..

"Mako!" They both look incredibly worried, although Chuck's not good at expressing it and Raleigh looks like a sad puppy.

Max sends her a sad look from where he's laying. 

"Chuck and I-" "Hold on, old man-" "-can finish the paperwork. Go to  _sleep._ "

And with her boyfriends bickering over paperwork and stroking her hair, Mako does.

_day two hundred and twenty ; the breach _has been closed for two hundred and twenty days and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% for one hundred and seventy eight days__

He wouldn't say that he wakes up in a cold sweat from Yancy induced nightmares often, but it happens. Sometimes. 

Raleigh's breathing heavily as he wakes, beads of sweat freezing against his warm skin; he can hardly move in the intertwined mass of limbs and skin and hair and the haphazardly thrown clothes that was him and his partners at the moment.  So he lays there for centuries, breathing harshly, until Mako stirs and Chuck's eye opens.

Mako's fingers intertwine with his and Chuck mumbles, "Go back ta' sleep, old man," into his neck, and the ghost of his brother is gone.

Raleigh doesn't dream again that night.

 _day two hundred and seventy ; _the breach _has been closed for two hundred and seventy days and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% for two hundred and twenty eight days___  

Alison is in labor. Raleigh, Chuck and Mako have him on speaker, and they are absolutely unhelpful. 

They're trying to muffle their snickers as Tendo has a panic attack and Alison yells obscenities at him and within hours, Tendo has a daughter named Victoria and they can feel him glowing over the phone.

 _day three hundred and sixty five; _the breach _has been closed for one year and chuck, mako, and raleigh have all been 100% for three hundred and twenty three days___  

 The streets of Sydney are lit up, and it brings Raleigh back to the glittering lights of Hong Kong the night the Breach was sealed, gliterring like a ghost's homecoming, and Mako and Chuck are spread out with him on top of the Sydney Shatterdome again, Chuck's dorky glasses askew and Mako's hair clipped back.

When things start to settle down and the street ants start to disappear, Raleigh gets on one knee and coughs. "Erm. Marry me?"

Mako grins.

Chuck does not. 

"You're frowning," Raleigh says deflatedly, having already slid Mako's ring box at her.

Chuck fishes inside his pockets, pulling out two ring boxes of his own and practically throwing them at both of them. "Did ya really have ta' beat me to this, old man?"

Mako laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is motherdolorosa. hmu. not a lot showed up here but this is going to be a long fic so just. expect them coming. this was just. a prologue.


End file.
